headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2)
"Halloween (Part 2)" is the fifth episode of season one of the anthology series American Horror Story. The episode was directed by David Semel and written by Tim Minear. The episode first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 2nd, 2011. Appearances * Ben Harmon * Constance Langdon * Larry Harvey * Tate Langdon * Violet Harmon * Vivien Harmon * Adelaide Langdon * Amir Stanley * Chad Warwick * Hayden McClaine * Moira O'Hara * Nora Montgomery * Patrick * Bryan * Chloe Stapleton * Gladys * Kevin Gedman * Kyle Greenwell * Luke * Maria * Steph Bogg * Troy * Harmon family * Langdon family * Montgomery family * Humans * Dogs * Ghosts * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles ::* 1119 Westchester Place * Pumpkins * Shovel * None * Bondage * Burn victims * Halloween * Haunted house * Hospital * Morgue * Smoking * Mild profanity * Obscene finger gesture Notes * This episode is available on disc one of the American Horror Story: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * This episode is production code number: 1ATS04. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on December 5th, 2011. * Actors Kate Mara and Zachary Quinto are given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the second episode of American Horror Story directed by David Semel. He previously directed "Halloween (Part 1)". His next episode is season two's "The Origins of Monstrosity". * This is the first episode of American Horror Story written by Tim Minear. His next episode is "Birth". * This is the first television acting work for Alexander Nimetz. He appears next in episode 1x06, "Piggy, Piggy". Allusions * Violet Harmon refers to Tate's antagonists as the "Dead Breakfast Club". The Breakfast Clubs is a 1985 comedy directed by John Hughes. It stars Judd Nelson, Ally Sheedy, Emilio Estevez, Anthony Michael Hall and Molly Ringwald. The premise of the film is about five high school students forced to spend Saturday detention together. Quotes * Ben Harmon: I won't be the victim of this sick extortion! * Larry Harvey: Oh, wow. You really don't get it, do you? Your narrow, clinical world view doesn't let you. Buddy, you are so screwed. You know what the thing about the dead is? They got nothing left to lose! * Ben Harmon: Enough of this bullshit! I want some goddamn answers! * Larry Harvey: You don't even know what the goddamn question is! .... * Tate Langdon: Screw high school. That's just a blip in your timeline. Don't get stuck there. .... * Constance Langdon: One of the comforts of having children is knowing one's youth has not fled, but merely been passed down to a new generation. they say when a parent dies, a child feels his own mortality. But when a child dies, it's immortality that a parent loses. See also External Links * * * * * * "Halloween (Part 2)" at the AHS Wiki